


When you were here, you were the bright I was the dark light.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Manburg redemption arc, Nicknames, manburg, schlatt dies, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: “As of November 9th, The great president of Manburg has died.”In which, jschlatts mistakes have caught up to him.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt
Series: DreamSMP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	When you were here, you were the bright I was the dark light.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song “dark light” by loney dear
> 
> Sorry for writing angst it just comes easier sometimes. 
> 
> Just an idea that when Connor joins the smp Schlatt would die and leave Connor in charge cause quakcity isn’t (in Schlatts opinion) his voice anymore. 
> 
> Schlatt calling Connor, Connie is just a nickname. 
> 
> They’re in love  
> /hj

It was a dreary day in Manburg, cold and mean. 

Connor was sitting at Schlatts bedside, he was dying. 

Most, if not everyone on the server knew Schlatt was dying, Connor didn’t know it would happen so soon though. 

He was holding Schlatts hand, his grip was weak holding Connors but he wanted to know he was still there in his limited time. 

He’d been slowly dying from alcohol poisoning and smoking, he didn't smoke or drink when Connor was around. 

Connor made him healthy.

But the months of smoking and drinking constantly caught up to him, there wasn’t fixing this. 

Schlatt passed an early fall morning, he passed with his “lover” standing next to him. 

No one knew besides Connor, but there was only so much silent crying he could do before the citizens of the smp noticed his heavy eye bags and the amount of black he wore. 

The only colour he donned was Schlatts red tie, he was often seen now wearing suits, but of course, they were black. 

He planned a speech, no one was excited, all of them thinking they’d have to listen to Schlatts drunk mouth run, the pogtopia members invited themselves. 

Connor let them. 

They stood on the building near the podium, hiding themselves, it was dark outside. It’ll rain soon. 

Connor taps the mic, “testing, testing. Can everyone hear me?” The crowd nodded, Connor always spoke to them in a softer voice than Schlatt. 

“As of November 9th, The great president of Manburg has died.” 

The crowd gasps and most faces grow pale and cold looking, Connor is choking back tears. 

“His lungs were weak and frail from the smoking, the drinking didn’t help. He died with me by his side requesting a few things.” Connor looks towards where Wilbur and Tommy is, then back to the podium where Schlatts letter sat. 

His dying wishes. 

“I am to be made president, with no one by my side until I see fit.” Wilbur and quakcity eyes glow wide,

Connor? Be president? No way. 

“I am to also change how this country is to run, Schlatt said in his dying wishes he was a horrible leader and ran this country to the ground, I am to fix this country and mend its relationships.”

He turned the page and everyone was in shock or disbelief. They didn’t know what to think. 

“There are private wishes I am to act on but I will keep those private, but there is one last wish I will make public.”

He looks at the crowd, then to where Tommy and Wilbur sat, they aren’t hidden very well. 

“I am to restore, 

The citizenship of Wilbur soot and Tommyinnit.” 

The crowd breaks into cheers and screaming, Tommy throws something into the crowd and he’s now hugging Tubbo, Niki runs into Wilburs arms. 

They’re all so happy. 

Connor glanced back down to the letter, he moved it so the tears hitting the podium didn't ruin it. 

“Keep your head held high Connie, you’ll be a great president, I’ll be waiting for you.”  
-forever and always yours, Schlatt.

Connor covers his mouth, he lets a silent sob leave his lips as his body shakes. 

“That’s- that’s all for now have a good day Manburg.” Connor shakily says into the mic before turning and leaving. 

Letter pressed closed to him of other requests and Schlatts love letter to him. 

He’ll be waiting for him, forever and always.


End file.
